security issues
by qwerty885
Summary: What happens when the security of cherub is in question? and who is James latest crush? Written before release of mad dogs Lemons abound (James x Bethany) yes i own cherub obviously - sarcasam i wish i owned cherub then there really would be a cherub movie
1. prologue

Prologue

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I wrote this story back just after the fall was released so it picks up just after that finished except James is ****not**** going out with Dana because no offence to those who like her but I do not this is a pure James and Bethany story with a possibility of James and April (Moore) if I get that far.**

**There will be lemons but you can skip them as I will mark them out for you.**

* * *

2ND AUGUST 2006

1600 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: ZARA'S OFFICE

Zara Asker was sat behind her desk thinking about a certain James Adams, somehow he had managed to break into mission preparation and get out without anyone noticing until he had told her.

Due to security concerns she was forced to evaluate security in and around campus.

'_who better to test security than the person who broke in before?'_

She would need to ask him to select his own team to go on with this mission.

If they managed to get through they would be able to find any security issues and deal with them before it was too late.

She would send James a text asking him to meet her in her in the morning_. _

'_Yes that will have to do'_

* * *

James

I need to see you in my office in the morning at 1100.

Zara

P.S you're not in trouble I just need a favour

* * *

When James got the text he wondered what she could possibly want the quickly dismissed the question and went back to playing fifa with Bruce Norris he had been doing this and playing football outside pretty much 24/7 since breaking up with her.


	2. chapter 1 - missoin 'break in'

Chapter 1 – mission 'break in'

* * *

3rd AUGUST 2006

1100 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: OUTSIDE ZARA'S OFFICE

James Adams was sat waiting outside Zara Askers office. He was silently quite nervous.

'_What favour could she need?'_

Any favour she normally needed like babysitting her son Joshua she would ring him quickly and apologise so this was going to be a big one. At 11:01 Zara's assistant came out of the office.

"She will see you now James"

"Cool any idea what she wants me for?"

"Not in the slightest but I don't think you're in trouble this time" she said with a wink.

James gave a weak laugh as he went through the door.

"Good Morning James?" Zara asked as James took a seat on the sofa

"Oh yes thanks I even got a lie in today" James said with a wink "you?"

"Oh you know the usual. Josh is still asking when you will be over next"

"Oh I can come and baby sit at some point if you want me to"

"I might just take you up on that one" Zara laughed. She slid a small file across the desk to him. "Okay so to why I asked you here today. After you 'broke in' to the mission preparation building the other month we have decided to update security in and around campus and would like for you to test them out so we can find any holes and patch them up. Any questions?" Zara finished.

"Just two who is the mission controller and is there anyone else working with me?"

"For this mission the less people that know what's going to happen the less likely the guards will find out so you are your own mission controller for this one, meaning you pick your own team and equipment from the tech department. Oh and you have to write your own mission briefings this here is just an outline of what you need to do."

"Okay fair enough when do you want this done by?"

"End of the month sound like enough time to plan and get everything in place?"

"It should be and Lauren will be back by then from her training mission in Alaska"

"Yes she will be. So I assume that you would like her on the team?"

"Oh yea she would kill me if I didn't let her join in" James laughed

"Probably just a few things to remember. You have mentioned to Meryl that you want to become a mission controller if you complete this mission I will allow you to become an assistant mission controller instead of going to university. The guards outside the gate all have live ammunition in their weapons so surrender and do not under any circumstances engage. There's a few more in the file I just gave you and if you use any grey shirt and your team succeed I will give them a navy shirt as extra incentive. Any questions?"

"No none and there is no way I am failing now. Miss out on uni and become mission controller? Yes please." James laughed as he headed towards the door.

"I thought that would give you the incentive to succeed. Thank you James keep me up to date and don't mention this to any one apart from Lauren and read that file. Thank James."

"Cya Zara call me if you need a babysitter."

"Will do."

And with that James left the office to read the file.


	3. Chapter 2 - Laurens request

Chapter 2 – Laurens request

* * *

3rd AUGUST 2006

1400 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: MAIN BUILDING 4TH FLOOR STAIR CASE

Lauren Adams was walking down to the car park she and most of the black and navy shirts were going on some train exercise on Alaska for a week. But that's not what was worrying her, she was worried about her best friend Bethany who had arrived back from her latest mission yesterday afternoon but there was something different about her she seemed much more withdrawn all Bethany had said was that her mission had gone bad and she had been pulled out because of some mistake she had made and no matter how hard she had tried to help her best friend she couldn't get her to open up, she had tried to take her mind off it but everything she thought of got shot down. All she knew was that whatever had happened had been real bad.

That's when she had spotted James coming up the stairs with what looked like a mission file in hand.

'_Still smuggling mission files out after a briefing'_

Then she had the thought that maybe James could help Bethany it was an unlikely event as they seemed to hate each other for some reason but if anyone could be sympathetic to a mission going wrong it was James especially after Russia the other month.

"Hey James still stealing mission briefings?"

"No I am meant to have this one. And I will explain why when you get back from you training exercise next week. Have fun, good luck and all that." He said as he gave her a hug.

"okay." She replied slowly slightly curious as to what he might mean. "Actually I need a favour."

"Okay shoot"

"Well Bethany had a mission go wrong so I was hoping you would talk to her about it I mean after Russia and all…" she trailed off.

James raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please James I know you two hate each other but she needs help and I don't know what to do any more."

James thought she looked almost as if she would beg if he said no and as fun as that might be he knew she had to get going and he had a mission to plan so he agrees that if he saw Bethany he would talk to her for Lauren.

* * *

3rd AUGUST 2006

1500 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: MAIN BUILDING JAMES ADAMS ROOM

James had gone for his usual run played a bit of football and was now sitting down to read his briefing

BRIEFING INFORMATION FOR : AGENT; ADAMS, JAMES ROBERT

OPERATION: 'BREAK IN'

AIMS:

STEAL

CLASSIFIED FILES:

PERSONAL FILE OF AGENT; MARTIN & CONNOR O'BRIAN

MISSION FILE ; TEST 1,2,3

PERSONAL FILE OF MISSION CONTROLLER : JODY LE'BROKE

MAP OF CAMPUS

OBJECTS

AMERICAN M4A1 (FROM CAMPUS ARMORY)

ANY CAR FROM CAR POOL

ALL THIS MUST BE DONE WITH OUT GUARDS NOTICING!

WARNINGS!

GUARDS ARE USING LIVE AMMUNITINON! DO NOT ENGAGE!

YOU MAY NOT USE YOUR CAMPUS MAPS ETC IF YOU NEED A MAP YOU WILL NEED TO CREATE ONE WITH OUT BEING ON BASE.

YOU MAY USE WHAT EVER EQUIPMENT YOU FIND NECESSARY FROM THE TECH DEPARTMENT!

YOUR BIOMETRIC INFORMATION WILL BE REMOVED FROM CAPMUPS SYSTEMS FOR THE DURATION OF THE BREAK IN.

* * *

It wasn't as long as he thought it would be but then again he was meant to be starting from scratch so it wasn't that much of a surprise.


	4. Chapter 3 - Bethany

Chapter 3 – Bethany

* * *

4th AUGUST 2006

1000 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: CAFETERIA

James Adams had just had his regular large breakfast and had a laugh with his friends. Of course Kerry was still acting cool towards him but that was not to be unexpected, to be fair he had dumped her for a fling and not a very good one at that, but if Kerry had gone with him to follow Ewart instead of doing homework it wouldn't of happened.

While in the dinner hall he couldn't help but notice that Bethany was sat on her own just pushing food around her plate and staring off into space.

He decided to go over and just let her know he was there if she needed someone to talk to as he knew what it felt like to have a mission go wrong.

As he walked over he could sense Kerry watching him still and it annoyed him to no end. She just had to learn that some things are more important than working.

Bethany didn't even move as James sat down opposite her at the table at the back of the room.

He sat there for a few minutes before talking.

"Bethany?"

She blinked a few times then noticed him. She blushed ever so slightly that James thought he might be imagining it.

"James" she replied curtly.

"That's better. Now I already know that your last mission didn't go to well."

"That's…" she tried to say before James interrupted her

"Just let me finish." He continued after nodded

"okay so yea, I know it didn't go to well I also know from experience that you don't want to talk to anyone especially counsellor's that cherub are probably making you talk to of friends because you're afraid they will judge you for the mission going bad which is not your fault in any way so don't let the stares get you down. I just wanted to say if you need someone to talk to who won't judge you come find me and even if you don't come find me just talk to someone trust me when I say it helps."

And with that he smiled at her which she returned got up and walked away to let her think about his offer.

* * *

Bethany sat there for a few minutes thinking about what just happened. Had James really just come sat down and offered to talk to her about her mission?

He had had he. Why? God knew that they had never had a friendly conversation before. Maybe he really was just being nice. He might be an arse sometimes but he had never gone out his way to upset her so maybe he really was just trying to be a concerned friend.

She would have to think about his offer because he was right about three things, she didn't want to talk to those counsellor's they were just creepy and it was their job to judge you, she didn't want to talk to friends because they would judge you she had seen that when James got back from Russia and the whispers were just aggravating. She decided she would sleep on it and see him tomorrow what's the worst thing that could happen?


	5. Chapter 4 - flash backs

Chapter 4 – flash backs

4th AUGUST 2006

0030 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: BETHANYS ROOM

Bethany was in bed thrashing about in the midst of a night mare the same night mare that she had had for the last few days since her mission ended.

1ST AUGUST 2006

0136 (UTC) DUBLIN, EDINBURGH, LISBON, LONDON

SOMEWHERE IN KENT

_Bethany was at a friend's party or well a targets daughter's party anyhow. There was loud music and most the kids were drunk there were no adults in the house it was the perfect time to hack the computer in the study._

_Half an hour later after all the teens were passed out she snuck into the study and started to download the hard drive at 60% everything was going fine. _

_Then she heard footsteps outside the door._

_She was trapped._

_The door handle squeaked as whoever was on the other side opened it. She already knew who it was this night mare had returned over the past few days it was always the same person she didn't know his name she just knew he had a mean right hook._

_She dived for cover under the desk like she always did but forgot the hard drive in the side of the computer. Hopefully he wouldn't notice it this time but she knew he would. _

_The door opened painfully slow and she herd the footsteps of the three men walk in. she knew when they found her she wouldn't stand a chance but she fight them anyway._

_That's when the big one saw the hard drive downloading all the data on the computer. He stopped talking and started searching the office._

_When he got to the desk he stopped she could feel the sweat trickle down her face as she held her breath, when suddenly he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out. He shoved a bag over her head and dragged her away he didn't ask her anything she knew that screaming wouldn't help so she saved her breath until later when she would need it._

_Twenty minuets' later she was pulled out the boot of a car and strapped into a chair. The bag was ripped from her head and it took her a few minutes to get used to the light in her face. _

_She couldn't see his face only his shadow._

_A voice asked her who she was, she gave them her alias he punched her… hard in the stomach after 10 minutes of this he ripped off her top and asked again when she didn't answer he pulled a knife out and threatened to rape her. _

She woke with a start sweating and breathing heavily she glanced at the clock.

'_great half twelve' _she thought after trying to get to sleep for thirty minutes she gave up and went for a walk. Fifteen minutes later she found herself outside James room. She couldn't remember how she got there just that she had left her room next thing she knew she had knocked on his door. After a few seconds he opened it stood there in just his boxers with bed hair.

All she could think about was how she wanted to run her hands through it while snogging him.

'_Where did that thought come from' _she wondered to herself.

"Hey James" she said only now realising what she had done and what she was wearing.

James was amongst a nice dream he was a Grand Pre driver just about to win his first grand pre when he woke to the knock at his door. He glanced at his clock it read 01:18

He didn't even register what he was wearing or lack there off.

'_Whoever it is better have a dam good reason for waking me up at this time of night'_ James thought to himself as he strode over to the door and opened it.

To say he was surprised to see Bethany there in her skimpy night gown it didn't even make it to her knees and her cleavage well her boobs weren't overly massive but they weren't small.

'_Wow how haven't I noticed how sexy she is before now'_

He pinched himself to check he wasn't dreaming

"Hello James" he heard Bethany say.


	6. chapter 5 - talking to james

Chapter 5 – talking to James

* * *

5th AUGUST 2006

0120 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: JAMES ROOM

"Hello James"

"Ummm hey Bethany" James said still confused as to why she was here, that was until he saw the shadows under her eyes and the bruise on her cheek bone that must have been covered by make up earlier. "Now it's not cuz it's not nice to see you or anything but why are you here at this time in the morning?" James said yawning.

"Umm yea you know what his was a stupid idea… I… I will come back tomorrow."

As she was about to walk off James put an arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"Well I am up now come on in." he said as he steered her into the room.

He steered her towards the bed and sat her down at the head of the bed and pushed the duvet over to her.

"So what can I do for you this fine morning?" James said with a smile as he sat at the foot of the bed.

Bethany smiled back at him tears in her eyes as she started telling her story starting about how she was simply copying the man's hard drive and how she had laced the punch with a weak sleeping drought to make everyone fall asleep earlier. James just sat there listening.

"Then knowing there were no adults in the house and everyone else was asleep I made my way upstairs to the study and started hacking into his computer which only took a few seconds."

James was impressed it took him 10 minutes average to hack a computer, he would have to ask her about that later.

"Everything was going fine it was at 60% copied and everything was quiet, then there were footsteps and men talking outside the door I couldn't get out there was only one door so I did the only thing I could do. I hid under the desk and unplugged the computer screen."

She started to struggle with the last part so James started to rub the back of her hand to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. She smiled up at him in thanks. That was when she saw his eyes for the first time that evening, she could see the concern in them there was no trace of pity or anything which she really did not want there wasn't any sign of judgment just understanding. That when she realised that she had been staring. She quickly looked away and blushed.

James just sat there he didn't want to push her he knew how difficult it was to tell someone about a bad mission. He sat there and waited for her to continue.

"They came in the room. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. There were three of them all 6 ft. rugby players I didn't stand a chance once they found me."

She was openly crying now. James shuffled over next to her and pulled her into an embrace.

Bethany couldn't hold back the tears as she leant into his embrace no matter how hard she tried she knew James wasn't going to judge her, she didn't know why she was always such a bitch to him even though he normally deserved it or maybe didn't.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I thought you hatted me?" she asked as James was had taken her hand while she lent on him still

"I don't hate you there are moments where I like you. Like now" he replied smiling at her staring into her bright emerald green eyes her cheeks still streaked with tears. He placed a hand on her check and wiped away her tears.

Bethany didn't even here him she was too busy looking into his eyes they were like vast oceans

'_Does he even know what he's doing to me'_ she wondered.

She saw him move slowly towards her

She felt herself move towards him slowly

It was so slow she didn't know if it was really happening.

When their lips met in the middle it was electrifying the feeling of his lips on hers, it just felt right somehow. She felt her hands move up his back into his hair. When they came up for air a few minutes later she was still in shock.

"Wow" she heard James say

"Wow about sums it up yea" she laughed for the first time in days

After a few more kisses she eventually remembers why she is there. James senses that she wants to get it over with so he just holds her as she wraps her arms around him and snuggles into his side as they lay in his bed, he pulls the covers up when he notices her shivering.

"it didn't take him long to notice the hard drive as I had left it in the middle of his desk took him even less time after that to find me. He grabbed me by my hair and shoved a bag over my head"

By now she was crying again, James had started whispering comforting word of support in her ear.

"he wasn't experienced in torture or anything thank god but he has one hell of a right hook after that didn't work he… he threatened to rape me … he ripped top off and pulled out a knife … he cut my shorts off and that was when the police stormed the house."

She stopped talking as she was crying too much James just held her as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

James was fuming who would do something like that to someone this young she was what fourteen.


	7. chapter 6 - promises

Chapter 6 – Promises

* * *

5th AUGUST 2006

1100 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: JAMES ROOM

When Bethany eventually woke up she was startled when she noticed that she was sleeping on James chest then she remembered what happened last night and how wonderful he had been. And that kiss, what did it mean well she knew she had feelings for James but what about him what did it mean for him. That was when she realised he was awake and looking at her she jumped up before realising just how little she was wearing sensing she was uncomfortable James gave her the covers and got out of bed.

"Morning" He said with a smile

"Morning" she returned his smile "I don't have any clothes with me." She pointed out to him.

"Ah I umm I can run over and get you some but I have a meeting with Zara in 15 minutes and I have to run I can bring you some on the way back or you can borrow some of mine if you want."

"Umm okay here's my key can you just grab me some jeans and a t-shirt on your way back then?"

" Yeh I should be back in an hour or so tops feel free to use the shower" he said with a wink. "Oh and we need to talk about last night when I get back."

"Yeh I agree."

"Okay then" James said as Bethany handed him her key, he kissed her on the cheek and sprinted out the door towards Zara's office.

* * *

5th AUGUST 2006

1115 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: ZARA'S OFFICE

"Your late…again James" Zara said James knocked on her door.

"Yeh sorry about that it's a long story"

"For once James I have time" she said raising an eyebrow

"umm well I had a late night visit off a friend who needed to talk about her last mission and I didn't get to sleep until about 5 ish I don't think so I woke up late."

"Ah and who was it who came to talk to you may I ask?"

"Bethany parker"

"Ah okay then I will let you off this time then" she said with a fake glare "so what have you come up with so far then?"

"well I will need an experienced hacker and someone who can work their way around a security system now I know that Lauren will be able to get around base security but neither of us are excellent hackers it would properly take me an hour or two to break through and I know that Lauren won't be able to beat that."

"Well Bethany is an excellent hacker. She seems to have a natural ability for it."

"Is she allowed on missions I know I wasn't after Russia?"

"Well as you're technically not leaving campus for you mission I will allow it this time." She said with a wink

"Well then that should be my team I might bring in more people to share out the work load for prepping but I don't think I will and the less people that know the better anyway."

"Well then I will let you tell miss parker the good news."

"Thanks Zara I will brief you fully once I have an action plan"

"Appreciate it. Oh and here are your sisters and Bethany's personal files you will need these for official reasons, I trust you know anything inside these is classified."

"understood." And he stood up took the files and left the office with a wave.

* * *

5th AUGUST 2006

1203 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: James room

By the time James had gone to Bethany's room grabbed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt it had just gone 12 well in all fairness he had said he would be gone for an hour when he got back to his room he cautiously opened the door and went inside he saw her sat there under the covers just like he had left her except she now had wet hair so she must have had a shower.

"Afternoon James" she said smiling as he sat down next to her on the bed

He handed her the bag with her clothes in.

"I just grabbed what I saw, I didn't think you would want me going through you things."

"Thanks. What you got there" Bethany asked when she saw the files James was holding

"Oh you know just agent personnel files" he said laughing at her

"Any I know?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"Just yours and Laurens." He said laughing.

"Mine?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Inpatient aren't you. A few questions first I haven't read you file yet don't you worry."

"Good."

"I will be though but first, last night."

At this she paled but she knew they needed to talk about those kisses.

"Yeh about…"

James interrupted her "will you be my girlfriend?"

Bethany was not expecting that but she probably should have to be fair.

She didn't even need to think about it. "Yes" she shouted as she jumped on him hugging him.

"Enthusiastic much?" James said raising an eyebrow

She hit him playfully "git"

James laughed and gave her a playful push.

"Now why do you have my file"

"I will tell you after but you need to get dressed because you are really testing my self control." He said with a wink

"Oh am I?" she said with a sly smile she grabbed the bag stood up and walked over to James draw grabbed a pair of his boxers and went into the bathroom hip swaying slightly just enough to catch James eye. He laughed as he pulled out his mission briefing from Zara and put the personal files in it to look at the day after.

Once Bethany had changed she came out just in time to see James put the files into a safe under his desk.

"Not reading them then?"

"Oh I will tomorrow don't you worry I will know all about you." He laughed as she pouted

"Okay so why do you have them?"

"Perks of being a mission controller"

"A what?"

He laughed at her expression "a mission controller"

"How?"

"I have to plan this mission and we will be leaving at the end of the month I am just choosing y team that's all."

"Who do you want on your team?"

"You and Lauren."

"Why me? I botched my last mission up."

James took her in his arms and hugged her tight "That wasn't your fault and I need someone to do some hacking. Trust me you will be safe I will be right there next to you the whole time." He said in reassurance.

She seemed to think about it for a minuet "you promise you won't leave me on my own?"

"Promise" he replied she then smiled as he snogged her senseless.


	8. Chapter 7 - plans

Chapter 7 – Plans

5th AUGUST 2006

1730 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: JAMES ROOM

"How come the computer's cars fly round the corners twice the speed I do and I am the one that crashes?" Bethany asked her boyfriend.

"Umm that's life?" James replied "I have no idea if I am honest"

"Well it's a stupid game if it cheats then isn't it."

"How about I race you then?"

"Nah we gotta get down for dinner now anyway."

"Okay then" James said and held out his hand for her who took it eagerly they chatted about everything and nothing on the way down to the cafeteria.

They didn't notice the evil glares Kerry was giving Bethany, well until Bruce pointed it out to them anyway.

"Oh so she is" James commented

"Ah well she'll get over it" Bethany laughed

"So what you two been up to today then?" Bruce asked while taking a bite out of his pizza.

"You know the usual fifa and gran turismo. Bethany here like me doesn't like to lose so it make it interesting."

"I also don't like cheating computers." Bethany pouted

"Don't worry no one does." Bruce laughed

That was when James heard a voice he really didn't want to.

"Hey James"

"Hello Kerry" he said as he turned round in his chair. Only Bethany had seen him role his eyes.

"How's single life James?"

James raised an eyebrow and looked at Bethany "I'm single?"

"Not the last time I checked you weren't" Bethany laughed

"I was going to say" James smirked

"Which whore you going out with now then?" Kerry asked

"Uh oh" Bruce muttered

James didn't even get to open his mouth before Bethany punched Kerry. James just sat there watching as Bethany lay into Kerry. Kerry might be good but that first hit had stunned her and three later she was too disorientated to fight properly.

"Remind me Bruce, to never and I mean never piss her off"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"I better grab her off her now"

Five minutes later James had managed to drag Bethany and Kerry apart and pull Bethany back to her room. Still ranting about Kerry.

"Well I think she learned her lesson going by the amount of blood on the floor and the fact you haven't got a scratch." James said laughing

Bethany smiled at him "that is a good thought. Apart from I will be on ditch digging duty for a month."

"Nah I need you on this mission and you need to do mission prep so they can't punish you too badly."

Bethany gave him a side long look "really?"

"Really"

"Okay then, now as I stopped you from eating this evening you can come in and I will cook us up a curry."

After a pleasant evening watching TV with a lot of snogging involved James looked at the clock a few hours later and saw the time was half eleven.

"I had better get going, come wake me if you need anything yeh?"

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to just stay here for the night?"

He thought about it for a second before deciding it wasn't a bad idea.

"Okay if you're sure"

She smiled back up at him "yes I am sure"

6th AUGUST 2006

0800 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: BETHANY'S ROOM

Bethany parker awoke to once again find herself sleeping on James's chest she smiled to herself before slowly getting out of bed careful not to wake him to get ready for the day ahead.

When James woke up it took him a few minutes to figure out where he was before he heard the shower going so he lay there in wait of Bethany.

When Bethany stepped out of the bathroom the first thing she noticed was that James was awake. Barley

"Morning hansom" she saw him smile when she kissed him and smirked

"It should be a crime to be happy at this hour in the morning" he muttered groggily

"Well you can tell Zara why you haven't finished prepping your mission later if you want or you can get up."

"I will just blame it on you and she can't hate me anyways."

"Why not?"

"I'm her baby sitter that's why." He said laughing

"Oh well you're getting up now anyway."

"You and who's army?"

"That a challenge Adam's?"

"Yup"

She then dived across the bed and tickled him unmercifully until he got up.

"That's what I thought" she said once he was on his feet "now you need a shower and a clean set of clothes "

"Yeh yeh lets go then"

Two hours later she was sat on James's bed reading the briefings while he read Laurens personnel file.

"Well for starters James we need to write down the guard patrols so a map would be useful."

"Yeh I agree we just have to make one it won't be hard considering we've been excused from lessons until the end of the mission. We can start that tomorrow night then."

"Any ideas how?"

"Yup I am going to use a laser to measure distances and angles etc."

"Isn't that going to be complicated?"

"Yes but I am a boffin" he laughed

She just raised an eyebrow "okay so how are we going to get into and out of the compound without getting seen?"

"Getting in will be the hard part I will get Lauren to play with the cameras for us."

"And getting out?"

"Well while we are in the systems you can create us ID's to get back out the front gate with"

"Okay seems good enough" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

After a pretty heavy make out session she persuaded him to go out and play a game of tennis with her.

6th AUGUST 2006

1500 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: CAMPUS GROUNDS

James was walking across to Zara's office he and Bethany had spent the afternoon playing tennis in the courts which had to be a first for him but obviously Bethany was no amateur to the sport.

When he got up to the office Zara's assistant told him to go straight on through.

"Hey Zara"

"Hello James how was tennis?" James raised an eyebrow "it went okay. I lost but it was my first time playing in a long time she just wanted to get me back for fifa the other day."

"Ah that would make sense. Now could you please explain to me why you weren't in your room yesterday at midnight?"

'_Ah yes she was going to make him squirm today'_ she had needed a baby sitter last minute and couldn't find him anywhere she had to ask Kerry in the end and Joshua didn't like that one bit.

"Midnight? I was asleep by then." Technically it wasn't a lie he was asleep just not in his bed.

"Where were you asleep cuz you weren't in your room?"

"Can't remember?" he asked

"I take it you were with Bethany then"

James visibly slumped "it helps with her nightmares apparently."

"Okay then well to make up for it you two are going to baby sit for me on Wednesday there any problem with this?"

"Umm what time will you be back?"

"2 o'clock you and Bethany are welcome to stay the night if you want"

"Thanks."

"So what are your plans like so far?"

"We need to do surveillance on campus at half two until six in the morning observing the guard patterns etc."

"Okay you can borrow a car from the motor-pool then."

"And I need to come and go at day and night throughout the month as well as Bethany and Lauren when she gets back."

"That's fine I guess you will want a car and equipment as well?"

"Yes please"

"Okay here is a permission slip authorising you for any vehicle and/or equipment you desire and allowing you off base whenever you like until the end of the month."

"Thanks what time do you want us at yours on Wednesday?"

"4 O'clock you can have dinner with the rest of the family then is that okay?"

"That should be fine, not sure how Bethany will take having dinner with the chair woman's family but it will be entertaining." He said with a laugh.

"That it will"

6th AUGUST 2006

1600 (UTC) Dublin, Edinburgh, Lisbon, London

CHERUB CAMPUS: JAMES'S ROOM

"How did it go?"

"Do you want the good bit or the bad bit first?"

"Good"

"She likes our plan and we have full access to the equipment and motor-pool as well as passes on and off bases whenever we like till the end of the month."

"And the bad?"

"She know that we slept in you room last night."

"How?"

"She came looking for me at midnight"

"Ah how much trouble are we in?"

"we aren't. we just have to babysit for her on Wednesday until 2 in the morning so we will be sleeping there. Oh and we have to be there by four so we can have dinner with the kids."

"Ah dinner with the chair woman's kids? Only you James, only you she said as she pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 8 - the drive

Chapter 8 – the drive

9TH AUGUST 2006

1530 (UTC) DUBLIN, EDINBURGH, LISBON, LONDON

CHERUB CAMPUS: MOTOR-POOL

"Come on James we will be late, we haven't even checked out a car yet" Bethany said as James grabbed his overnight bag and a set of keys off his desk.

"Why do we need to check out a car?" he replied with a cheeky grin as he kissed her. He felt her melt against him and smile into the kiss.

"How else will we get to Zara's?" she asked as she broke the kiss. James just dangled a set of car keys in front of her

"My car" he grinned a huge grin

Her eyebrows shot into her fringe surprise evident on her features making James grin madly.

"Since when do you have a car?" she asked as he locked his door.

"This morning, it was why I was with Zara all day doing the paper work for it."

"Oh? I guess being staff means you get certain privileges and all." She said laughing

"Yup new car and an office. It's a new car got impounded straight off the ship it was being smuggled in on only has 100 miles on the clock and it's about 80 miles to the dock so I can't really complain." He said

He still had a silly grin on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Bethany, she had a feeling it was because they had now been going out exactly a week. At least he had remembered most boys wouldn't. The two of them had gone on a picnic near the lake together. Fair enough one week wasn't a big deal but it was nice none the less.

"What car is it?" she asked

"You will see" he said

Bethany looked at him sceptically knowing him like she did she knew it wasn't going to be some old banger, he said it was a new car she knew how he liked his cars, fast and brightly coloured so when she saw him walk up to a bright red Ferrari she wasn't surprised in the slightest

"And here she is" he said "my Ferrari California."

She shook her head while laughing "of course you would go and get the race car wouldn't you?" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him contently

"Of course and it's a convertible" he said between kisses

She laughed "good thing its sunny then isn't it" she smirked as she got in "you even got racing seats?" she asked

"Of course, I was just lucky they were just taking it of the back of the transporter when we got there"

"Ah luck so you didn't somehow know that this car would was being off loaded when you got there?"

"Well I might have followed the transporter in" he replied laughing.

He started the engine put down the roof and revved before driving away. Bethany had jumped slightly when he revved she hadn't expected it to be that loud.

Ten minutes later they were cruising down country lanes on their way to Zara's. James was loving the ride he was of course following the speed limit just he was doing 58MPH and it was national speed limit (60MPH) but only because there was a police car in front of them.

They talked about their plans for the mission and the easiest ways to get around the security systems etc. but eventually that convocation got boring so they made plans for the week end and decided on a trip to the cinema.

They eventually pulled up to Zara's house it was a large detached house with double garage. He pulled up the drive put the roof back up and turned off the engine. Before he could even close his door the was a scream form inside as the front door opened and josh ran out shouting

"JAMES, JAMES, JAMES"

"Hey little man how's you?" James said as he took Bethany's hand and walked inside.

Zara and Ewart were rushing out of the door

"Sorry to rush out on you but the traffic is meant to be atrocious so we need to leave early there's £30 on the work top order what you like these two have eaten already.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do "Ewart shouted

"So I have a free house then" James replied cheekily

"Once the kids are in bed" he replied almost challenging James whose eyes glazed over in thought

"Don't you get any ideas" Bethany said with a glare. She then smiled "there's plenty of time for that tomorrow night in either mine or your room." She smiled coyly

" I might just take you up on that offer you know" he smiled

"and I look forward to it" she said as she closed the front door.


End file.
